


Birds (and rams) of a feather

by Absolong



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dadza, Family, Fluff, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wingfic, avian - Freeform, philza - Freeform, preening, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolong/pseuds/Absolong
Summary: I write stories about birb fam (Tommy, Phil, Wil and Techno) with added adopted Ram Tubbo.Most of these stories are Tubbo centric, cause it's fun to write about him. But there may be stories centred around the others too.Chapter 1 - Wilbur shows Tommy a flying trick, chaos ensues. Tubbo begins to feel part of the flock.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No romance - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 561





	1. Preening Habits

He watched from the ground in fear and worry as the two in the sky spoke. While he could not hear what was being said, he knew that it was not a good idea.

Wilbur had promised Tommy he would show him a new flying trick, both avian hybrids had been getting more and more daring with the stunts that they could perform. Will had encouraged Tommy to push himself with his dares, confirming to Tubbo that they’d both be safe.

The ram hybrid didn’t believe it however, the last time Tommy was lucky to land in a bush after a trick gone wrong at one point. Phil had scolded the pair of them, and he had thought they would have learned their lesson.

Tubbo didn’t have wings like the others, he had curly horns and flat ears that displayed his emotions very easily. He knew he wasn’t related to Phil’s flock, but the group had accepted him with open arms and treated him very well, which is why he didn’t complain much about staying on the ground. It seemed safer anyway, less likely to fall from the sky.

“Right Tommy, let me demonstrate first. Watch how my wings bend this time, and you probably won’t fail like before.”

“Last time was your fault bitch. I followed your instructions; they were just shitty instructions!” Will’s scolding and Tommy’s response was at least something he could hear. Perhaps he should get Phil just in case…or at least Techno.

That thought was fleeting however, as Will gave a strong beat of his wings and forced himself further up in the air. The brown winged man was a strong flyer, and impressive on his own. He carried himself with a certain grace that Phil had when he flew. While Tommy and Techno both had…a forcefulness in their flight styles. While it worked for Techno…it maybe didn’t work so much for Tommy.

Just as he thought Will was going to disappear from sight, he watched as the other arched himself into a dive, before starting to spin quickly. This caused Tubbo to close and cover his eyes…though after a second he peaked to make sure Will would be ok.  
There was no fear with him however, the look of determination on his face as he dove straight, targeting something specific. Just as he looked like he was about to crash his wings spread out and he caught himself in an updraft, sailing just inches from the ground.

Tommy gave a cheer and Tubbo had to calm himself and stop breathing heavily as Will came and landed beside him.  
“Did you really have little faith in me Tubbo?” The elder smirked fondly, running his fingers through the messy blonde hair of the younger.  
“Right bitches, it’s my turn!” They both heard Tommy, and Tubbo gave a groan and closed his eyes again.

“Remember Tommy, feel the wind to predict the time you open your wings. Maybe don’t do it so close to the ground!” Will yelled up to the younger as the blonde wings of the younger gave a strong beat, and he copied Will’s movements as he shot up into the sky.  
“Are you sure this is safe Will?” Tubbo muttered in response. And Will shrugged.  
“Eh, we’ll see. To be honest I just want to see if he’ll chicken out or not.” The elder smirked, eyes never leaving the younger male in the sky.  
“What if he crashes?!” The ram ears pressed against the youngers head, as he watched his friend in the sky, now really worried.  
“I mean, he knows how to slow down. I can try and slow his impact as well. Y’know Tubbo, you’re really ruining the vibe right now.” He muttered fondly, turning, and giving him a wink.  
“Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

This was not the first time Tubbo could say that he didn’t trust what Will was saying but didn’t comment further, watching Tommy.

Just as the other male reached the peak of his ascent he watched Tommy fold his wings in and started the dive. The spin was not as rapid as Will’s had been, and Tubbo went to cover his eyes again. He hated when Tommy did things like this, why did Will have to encourage him so much?

Will was watching carefully however, and Tubbo heard him shout. “Tommy, watch your altitude!” Tubbo opened his eyes and saw Tommy was exceptionally close to the ground, before the younger seemed to be thrown off by the yell, and spread his wings out, trying to catch himself.

He succeeded, but he still came in too fast and Tubbo heard Will mutter a ‘ _shit’_ , before diving to try and catch the younger.

There was a crash, and a cloud of gold and brown feathers mixing. The ram hybrid had two choices, to run and get Phil, or to run and try to help. Until he heard a noise come from the house.

“What was that?!” And Tubbo ran to the voice.

“Techno, Will was showing Tommy a new trick and Tommy crashed, Will tried to catch him and…well…yeah.” A groan was heard and footsteps, before another larger avian hybrid stepped out. Techno was much taller than anyone else in the family, and he walked with a confidence no one else had.  
Tubbo didn’t really speak to Techno too much, he didn’t think the other really liked him.

“Show me.” Was all the other said, and Tubbo led him over to the crash site. As they approached Tommy groaned and pushed himself up carefully.  
“Ow ow ow.” He muttered, and Tubbo could feel Techno’s glare from where he was. Even though it wasn’t directed at him, it still scared him.

“Will…” Techno began, kneeling down to the brown winged male, who was lying on the ground. A softer groan was heard, and Techno yanked him up.  
“Ow! Tech what the fuck!” Will snarled, and Techno smacked him across the head.  
“You were told by Phil not to encourage Tommy! Look where that got you. Tommy, c’mon. I’m taking you both to get fixed up.”

Will was about to complain, but the look from Techno stopped him from doing that, as Tubbo moved up beside Tommy quickly.  
“You almost got it!” He tried, smiling softly. Tommy nodded confidently.  
“Yeah, if Will hadn’t yelled I would have, fucking…” Will just shook his head.  
“You were coming in too hot! I told you to watch your altitude.”  
“Yeah bitch! I knew what I was doing I had it!”  
“Guys.” Techno’s voice interrupted the argument as they entered the house.   
“Both of you sit down, Tubbo get Phil.”

Tubbo’s ears dropped slightly, but he gave a nod and made his way through the building to the back room where Phil tended to hole himself up. He gave a nervous knock on the door.  
“Uhhh Phil?”

It took only a second before the door open, and the older male glanced out. While Techno, Will and Tommy had beautiful, coloured wings of red, brown, and gold respectively, Phil’s were a different kind of pretty. Silky white wings with speckled grey at the bottom, almost in the shape of diamonds.

“Ah, hey Tubbo. What’s up?” He smiled looking at the other. There was always kindness in Phil’s voice. Maybe he should have got him instead of Techno.

After he explained what happened, Phil gave a roll of his eyes.  
“C’mon then, let’s go sort this issue out.” He groaned, putting a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, and leading him gently back through into the other room. He saw Techno was taking care of a cut Tommy had. Tommy hissed as the cotton swab touched the cut.  
“Look, it’s not my fault you’re an idiot. Stop acting like some feral child…oh, hey Phil.”

Phil’s face was emotionless as he looked at his three sons, approaching with a steady pace. Tommy was the first to look down at his knees, trying to avoid Phil’s gaze while Will glanced at Tubbo who was backing into another room quietly. He didn’t want to be part of this.

“You’re both idiots, I’ve told you before…” and Phil’s lecture started. There was a worry in the older males voice but a kindness. Tubbo had already moved into the other room, sitting at the table with a sigh. He could have stopped it happening if he had just said something more.

As he sat, he heard a chair move as Techno came and sat down next to him.  
“I’m not sitting through a lecture, I did nothing wrong. Good job telling someone quickly Tubbo. Those pair will never learn.” The ram smiled at the praise, and just shrugged.  
“I don’t know much about flying, but Tommy just doesn’t seem as confident as Will. I knew it was a bad idea.” He sighed.  
Techno said nothing more, and they sat in silence while they heard the muffled voices in the next room.

After a little while, Phil glanced through and gave a smile.  
“Lecture’s over guys, you can come back through. I’m going to be doing some preening.” Techno moved to stand and Tubbo sat at the table. Family preening was another of their bonding exercises. He had learned avian hybrids needed to take care of their wings, and it was something they did with people they trusted. Tubbo had seen Will do it to Techno when they were sitting or Phil do it to Tommy now and again, but he had always tried to avoid their group preening. It just seemed too…personal.

“You too Tubbo!” The voice of Phil reached his ears and he frowned, before standing up and following quietly.  
As he entered he saw Will and Tommy laughing about something, seeming to completely forget about the crash that had happened earlier.  
Techno groaned, before grabbing one of Tommy’s wings softly.  
“Tommy, your wings are absolutely wrecked. Get here!” He started running his fingers through the wings methodically, trying to straighten out any feathers.  
“Tech, no need to be so vicious! They’re fine.” Tommy argued, but let Techno begin to preen him anyway.

Tubbo felt out of place, until he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder and Phil smiled.  
“Will, I’m going to show Tubbo how to preen, you ok with that?” Will looked over, and smirked at Tubbo.  
“Aw, you’re joining us Tub, you never do that~ Yeah go for it, he’d probably be gentler than when Tommy does it.”  
“I’m gentle you bitch! Don’ lie. It’s not my fault you fucking squirm all the time.”  
“I do not squirm!” Will began, and Techno glared at both, before tapping Tommy across the head. It was soft, but there was a warning there.  
“You complain about him squirming yet you’re doing that now. Quit it or I’ll pull a feather out.”

Phil could only shake his head, before sitting in a chair behind Will after pulling up a chair for Tubbo to watch him.  
“Why are you showing me Phil? I…I don’t have feathers.” Tubbo began, and Phil turned to him.  
“Preening in avian hybrids is a family ritual, it’s to bring people closer to one another and is a social activity. We talk, catch up on our day, it’s taking care of each other. You’re part of the family, so you should learn and can take part too.”

Tubbo felt his cheeks go slightly red, and gave a soft nod, watching as Phil started to go through each of Will’s brown feathers, explaining what he was doing. Will piped up now and again with descriptions and how it felt when certain things were done.  
“Ok, why don’t you give it a try?” Phil smiled, and Tubbo frowned, before glancing to Will.  
“Don’t worry, just don’t tug really hard and pull a feather out. You won’t hurt me.”

With a soft huff of breath, Tubbo reached and touched Will’s wings. They were soft to the touch, and the younger couldn’t help but run his fingers over the feathers.  
Phil explained the process to him as he worked, cleaning feathers from dust and dirt and fixing ones that had bent out of place in the fall. Even without wings, Tubbo could tell Will took really good care of his.

After a while he hadn’t noticed that Phil had stopped talking to him and had turned his attention to Tommy. He was in concentration, focusing on making sure all the feathers were aligned and perfect.  
“It looks like Will’s falling asleep.” The voice of Techno snapped him out of the trance he was in, and he felt Will move and adjust.  
“I can’t help it. Tubbo’s really good at this.” He heard the other mutter quietly. Tubbo felt his cheeks go slightly red again, before smiling.  
“I’m glad you think so Will. I think I’m done though, there’s not much else I can see.” Phil glanced around, before reaching and ruffling Tubbo’s hair.  
“Good job. I should get you to do mine sometime. For your first time preening as well. You’ve made Will fall asleep I think though.” Phil had lowered his voice at the last part, and Tubbo took the option to glance at Will, before giving another big grin.

“Hey! Tubbo you should do mine next. Techno’s too rough!” Tommy said loudly, which caused Will to wake with a start, and Techno smack him across the back of the head again.  
“You need me to do it ‘cause your wings are a mess feral child. Do you even do your own upkeep?” Tommy shrugged, and Tubbo moved to sit by Techno to watch how he did it.  
Techno shifted a little so the younger male could watch him.

“See, unlike Will’s wings, Tommy’s are a little different. Will’s, mine, and Phil’s are all fully developed, but Tommy still has some growing to do. As such, we want to be extra careful with certain feathers.”  
“I’m plenty grown thank you!” Tommy snapped back, and Techno gave a tug on a feather causing him to fall quiet.

Tubbo watched Techno work, it was different than Phil, but seemed more efficient.

He glanced when he saw Phil stand, moving to lift up Will and carry him to the sofa for him to rest better, wow, he really was out for the count.

“Right Tommy, you’re done. That’s the best I can do, go to Phil.” Techno sighed in frustration, and Tommy leaped from the chair and dashed over to Phil.  
“Um, Techn…o. Can I help you with yours?” Tubbo muttered, and Techno glanced to him, before smirking softly.  
“Yeah sure, go for it.”

Unlike with Wilbur, Tubbo tried to ask Techno some questions as he worked. Techno’s responses were usually short, but very concise. Things were explained well and simply enough that Tubbo could pick it up quite easily.  
As he reached a certain section, he noticed some balding on one of the wings and a large scar. It seemed old, and Tubbo couldn’t help but run gentle fingers over it.

“It’s a war scar.” Techno muttered, sounding like he was starting to drift off too.  
“It looks like it hurt.” The younger responded and the older avian just gave a hum in response.  
“I remember it hurting. But Phil was in danger, there was no other option.” Their conversation was quiet enough that Phil hadn’t seemed to notice his name, fixing the rest of Tommy’s feathers and giving him a quiet lecture about the upkeep of his feathers. Tommy looked like a child sulking.

“You all care for each other a lot.” The ram continued fixing the feathers, there wasn’t too much to fix if he was honest, it was mostly just cleaning the hard-to-reach places that he focused on for Techno.  
“We all care for each other. Sorry to say you’re part of this family Tubbo. I get you don’t have wings. But you’re one of us, yeah?”

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence once more as Tubbo finished with Techno. His wings were larger than Will’s and he started without Phil’s help. It took a bit longer, but by the time he finished he heard another lot of soft snoring and glanced to see Techno asleep.  
Maybe he was doing something wrong? They never fell asleep when the others did it.

Phil had finished with Tommy a while ago, and was allowing Tommy to do his wings, giving him careful instructions before wincing when Tommy pulled at one of his feathers.  
“Careful Tommy jeez.” He muttered, before glancing as Tubbo approached.  
“Wow, you really do have the magic touch, is that Techno gone too?”  
“Am I doing something wrong Phil? They both fell asleep.” The younger male frowned, and Phil pulled him into a hug.  
“No, it just shows that they feel safe around you. Preening is a sign of trust…speaking of which Tommy if you pull another feather I swear to god. Stop being so rough!” Phil snarled and Tommy just grumbled quietly.

“Like I couldn’t sleep with Tommy preening my wings.” He finished and Tommy groaned.  
“Hey! I’m trying Phil, t’is not my fault it’s so boring.” The younger frowned, and Phil pulled away.  
“Right ok then, you don’t need to continue, don’t bother your brothers.” Phil began dusting himself off, and Tubbo piped up.  
“I mean I…could do it if you wanted Phil? I quite enjoy it.”

Phil smirked in response and gave a nod.  
“I’m not going to say no to that.”

-

The silence of the house was comforting, with the lone clock on the wall ticking every so often. Tubbo only noticed after he had finished his work, that again, Phil was asleep as well. Techno was over on the other chair still and he saw that Tommy had gone to bother Wilbur, but instead there was now a mound of feathers has he had curled up next to his brother.

This…this was nice. Perhaps, perhaps he could be part of the flock after all. And that made him incredibly happy indeed.


	2. Nesting Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean to make a chapter 2?  
> No.

An argument was going on in the kitchen, he realised as he lingered at the bottom of the stairs.

An argument where he was the main topic of conversation.

Tubbo didn’t like that at all.

The ram hybrid had learned of a few things since he was fully accepted as part of the family.

And by fully accepted, he meant he had started preening and being part of further conversations.

First of all, avians could be extremely competitive with each other, and extremely dramatic. Wilbur liked to flair up his wings to look intimidating, while Techno could give hour long arguments about why he was right, and every other person was wrong.

Second of all, the pride and joy of any avian was their nest. Phil’s was an organised collection of everything important to him, while Tommy’s was the complete opposite, a heap of random objects that no one had any idea about and had no rhyme or reason to it.

Avian’s kept important things in their nests, things that meant a lot to them. Tubbo, not being an avian, didn’t have a nest. But it didn’t stop him being invited to spend time with any member of his bird family. Phil enjoyed his company and would run fingers through his hair and tell Tubbo stories of his old adventures. Sometimes he’d caress his ears and comment on how soft they were. Tubbo didn’t like his goat ears, they’d press down when he was worried or perk up when he was excited. But Phil was gentle, and Tubbo couldn’t help but feel like a small child, with no worries or cares, only Phil’s protection.

It was rare he was in Techno’s nest, but when he was it was usually to help Techno preen or to help with something that the others didn’t want to help with. Techno’s nest was a mixture of comfortable blankets and prizes from fights. Memories of different moments in time. He also had a strange white mask with a simple smile drawn onto it, that looked to have a big crack going down the middle. When he asked Techno about last time, he said that he was efficient in pest control. Tubbo didn’t want to know what that meant.  
But sometimes Techno would drape a wing lazily around Tubbo as he listened to him talk about Tommy and Wil’s antics, or about his beehives that he kept out in the garden. And Tubbo knew he was cared for.

Wilbur was the most protective over Tubbo, and the most demanding of his time. Wilbur was the one that found him in a box all those years ago. While Tubbo didn’t remember this event, Wilbur recalled it fondly all the time. Phil had said how Wilbur had never wanted Tubbo out of his sight for weeks afterwards, and had developed a parental instinct, always making sure he wasn’t too far from his sight.  
Tubbo usually found himself in Wilbur’s nest, curled up beside the other reading, or listening to him work on his new music. While he knew Phil was more of a father figure, Tubbo had to admit he had a closer connection to Wil. His nest was surrounded by books on all sides, journals, and scrawl about different songs he was composing. There were different types of potions as well and pictures of family, mementos that were obviously important to him.

He still didn’t really understand Tommy’s nest. Everyone else’s had order to theirs. Tommy’s had everything, from old music disks that Phil used to keep in the attic, to a terrarium containing a couple of moths. There were piles of clothes and books haphazardly stacked on top of each other in ways that Tubbo always thought they were going to fall over.  
Whenever Tommy deemed something precious enough, usually it would stay by him for a bit before being stacked with the other objects. But Tommy was proud of his nest, and Tubbo was the first to see when something new and exciting was added to the piles of assorted objects. Wilbur endlessly scolded Tommy for the state of his nest, and Techno made fun of him. But Phil was always proud when Tommy added bits. Proud of the instincts of his children.

Tubbo looked through the opened door, where he saw Tommy and Wilbur in a heated discussion, with Phil trying to calm the pair of them down. Wil’s wings were flared in his usual dramatic fashion while Tommy was interrupting him loudly.  
“You’re always taking Tubbo! Why does he get to share your nest? He should share mine because he’s my friend.” The ram hybrid heard Tommy yell aggressively.  
“First of all, your nest is a health hazard and should be torn down anyways. But you all know Tubbo cares for me the most. I’m the one who found him, I looked after him….” A pointed look from Phil caused Wil to clear his throat.  
“…I helped Phil look after him. I’m obviously his favourite. I have plenty of room.”

“I think I’m his favourite.” Techno piped up quietly, causing both Wilbur and Tommy to look at the other aggressively, and Phil to just shake his head in amusement.  
“You don’t even talk to him Techno. Why do you think you have a leg to stand on in this argument?”  
“Because I don’t coddle him like a child like you or Phil do. I’m far cooler than Tommy. It’s just the obvious answer. He can stay with me, he’s quiet and far more organised than Tommy is. Doesn’t make a mess.”

“Aw, Techno’s soft for Tubbo.” Wil began and Techno looked away trying to hide a soft blush.  
“No, I’m just saying he’s better company than the rest of you.”

“I think Tubbo is closer to me, you are just a bitch.” Tommy smirked in response, causing Wil’s feathers to ruffle in aggression, before Phil stepped in.

“You guys all know Tubbo has his own room, and his own bed for a start? But perhaps he should get a say in this? He is his own person after all.” Phil took the opportunity to glance to Tubbo, who had been hiding in the doorway. His ears pressed flat as he noticed he had been spotted.  
Techno looked down to the ground, as if he’s been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Wilbur however, in all his grandeur made his way over to Tubbo.

“Well with Tubbo here, the decision becomes easier, doesn’t it Tubbo? We all know who you prefer.” And Tubbo felt cornered. As much as he could say he didn’t have a favourite, and he didn’t, Wilbur had looked after him all this time. He had spent many nights talking to him and feeling safe curled next to him.  
“It doesn’t help when you’re crowding him Wil, forcing him to make a decision.” Techno muttered, and the brown wing male just shrugged.  
“I just know the truth of the matter is all Techno. I’m not forcing dear Tubbo to say anything.” His hand rested on Tubbo’s head, running fingers through his hair fondly.

“I like you all Wilbur, I don’t have favourites. But I really like your nest. I like your music too. I would like to stay with you still, and the others too. I don’t know why I have to choose, can’t I stay with each of you still?” Wil gave an exaggerated pout and pulled Tubbo into a hug.  
“You’re so cute Tubbo. But these other two are not as amazing as I am. Techno’s nest has weapons, swords and stuff, and Tommy’s is a complete mess. I can keep you safe.”

“Oi Wil! Stop talking like that to him, you’re being a real creep.” Tommy snapped, stomping over and grabbing Tubbo’s wrist.  
“Just say no to this fucker, he shouldn’t be weird and tell you what to do.” The nod from the younger male caused Tubbo to turn to look at him from Wilbur. But…he liked Wilbur?  
“Tommy, you absolute child. What do you know?! Y…y….you’re just saying this so you get Tubbo all to yourself anyway.” Wilbur snapped, stepping closer to the two, wings again flared to a larger wingspan than Tommy’s. Not that Tommy seemed intimidated at all. And flared his own wings up in response.

“Listen you fucking bitch…!” The blond began.

“Boys!” The yell from Phil caused both Tommy and Wil to lower their wings and turn.  
“You’re both being needlessly aggressive right now. Go…both of you just go to your rooms and calm down! And neither of you can take Tubbo with you. Get out of here!”  
Tommy did as he was told, storming out immediately while Wil hesitated. Phil stood his ground, arms folded, almost challenging Wil to argue with him about this.

And with a frustrated sigh Wil threw his hands up in the air and walked out grumbling quietly to himself.  
Just as Phil turned to Tubbo, the younger backed away quickly and dashed out, deciding to leave the house instead of going to his room. He could hear Phil call his name, but he just ran ahead into the small, wooded area by the house. As fast as Phil was with his wings, Tubbo knew tree cover became a problem for the elder, and he didn’t want to be followed right now. He wanted to be left alone.

He didn’t want to cause conflict in the family. They were all so nice and accepting to him. They were like brothers to him, and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was just making their lives worse being with them.  
He bolted as fast as he could, making his way down a small embankment to a stream. It was good he was still in tree cover, and focused as he hopped from rock to rock down to the gravel beach.

At least he was confident in something. His hybrid senses caused him to hyper focus on climbing up and down inclines, easily being able to move quickly.  
Once at the bottom he gave a soft sigh and buried his head in his arms. The sound of nature was nice at least, and relaxing. Maybe he could stay here where no arguments would happen? Maybe…they could be happier without him.

-

As it grew darker, Phil kept glancing out the window to see if he could see anything. Tommy was glued to the window, watching, and waiting, wings drooped over the chair. Whenever he saw something move they perked up a bit, only to lower themselves back when it was nothing of importance.

Phil had tried to chase after him earlier, but the boy was quick. The minute he reached tree cover Phil had trouble keeping up with the ram as he had bolted and swerved, until he lost sight of him entirely in some dense undergrowth.  
It was a hard decision to make to give him some time to think and come back on his own. And as it grew darker Phil began regretting his choice more and more.

He heard footsteps behind him and felt as Wil came to sit down close to Phil, pressing their shoulders together in comfortable contact with one another.  
“Tubbo is still not back yet? We should look for him. I hope we didn’t….I fucked up didn’t I?”

“It was definitely you, I never fuck up.” Tommy piped up, and Wil glared at him. Phil just gave a roll of his eyes and pushed himself to glance behind him.  
“Techno can you…” but was interrupted by a quick ‘yup’.

The red winged avian already had his cloak on and was moving to walk out the door.  
“Aw, I wanna go find Tubbo.” But by the time Tommy spoke Techno had already closed the door and launched himself up into the air.  
He was the strongest at flying and knew this land like the back of his hand. When he and Phil first scouted out an area for the flock, he had searched for hours to make sure they were far away from conflict. He knew of a smaller farm about half a mile away, but other than that they were safe from being bothered.

The dark would make it a little harder to survey the terrain, but Techno was confident in his abilities to track from the sky.

-

It had gotten dark quite quickly, and Tubbo knew he was lost in the woods. After sitting by the stream for a bit, he had been lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps he could make his way to the city….m…berg? Phil and Techno visited now and again to get some supplies, and Wilbur had told him about other hybrids that lived there, lots of people.  
But it would be loud and busy, and Tubbo preferred the quiet, and his bees. He really didn’t want to leave, even if it meant everyone else would not get angry with one another. That’s all he wanted at the end of the day.

He had scrambled up the hill easily, but the woodland was dark…perhaps he went from straight on? Or maybe it was left?  
He bleated subconsciously, a sound that only happened when he was nervous, and could feel his ears press down as he stepped forward. After a few timid steps, he started to push through the undergrowth.

After about ten minutes of trekking, he didn’t feel any closer to anywhere. It was getting very dark now, and he could barely see the sky due to the covering of trees.  
This was his fault, he was so stupid. Why did he bother leaving at all?

Just as he was about to turn around, he heard the skittering of legs and a quiet hiss…a spider. He wasn’t prepared with a sword or armour or anything.  
Glowing red eyes, one, two…eight turned to look, seemingly cutting through the darkness as the hybrid felt them on him.  
The sound of long legs grew louder, as the spider started approaching. Tubbo gave another nervous bleat and ran, trying his best to not crash into any trees as he did so.  
He pushed through a bush, and a branch struck at him, but only slightly dazed he kept running, trying to escape as more sounds could be heard in the forest. The sound of an arrow, the sound of a zombie’s groan.

Tubbo couldn’t look back, he had to keep moving. But he didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know where he was going.  
Another louder worried bleat left him, trying to swerve and move quickly. But he found himself running into a larger oak, which blocked his immediate path.

The spiders red eyes, the sound of it skittering grew closer and closer, and he closed his eyes in response, ears flat against his head.  
Just as he expected to feel the bite however, he heard something crash through the branches of the trees and watched as the glowing red eyes of the spider disappeared under a sickening crunch of an axe.  
“Let’s go Tubbo.” The voice…familiar, safe.  
“Techno.” He gasped in relief, feeling out for the older avian and clinging to the fabric he found. Techno secured an arm and launched himself back up in the air before any other hostile creatures could swarm them. Starting to make their way back.

When he was up above the treeline with the other, he could see the expanse of woodland stretching…he had been going in the wrong direction as the soft torchlight from the house flickered in the distance. Thank god Techno had found him.  
They didn’t talk however, as Techno kept a grip of him. Tubbo was worried. They had been angry with each other, angry with him. And he had just ran away, like a coward.  
As Techno swooped down, he felt the nerves in his stomach bubble. It was a strange feeling, a sickening feeling. He didn’t want to leave…but he didn’t know if he was allowed to stay.

Techno kept a grip on Tubbo as he landed, hesitating for a few seconds.  
“You ok?” He spoke in the same monotone way as always, but there was a caution there.  
“I can distract them while you go to your room if you prefer. Don’t feel forced to engage with them if you don’t want to.”  
“Thanks Techno, but I think I should talk to them. Thank you for finding me.”  
The taller just gave a soft nod, and placed the younger male down, before he pushed open the door and walked inside first.

Tubbo followed carefully, able to see as all three of the other avians turned. Tommy was up first, before Tubbo could even say anything he was tackled by a tight hug.  
After a shocked pause, Tubbo smiled and hugged him back.  
“You’re so clingy.” He muttered, and Tommy pushed him softly, no anger in the shove.  
“’m not clingy, you’re a bitch.” Tommy’s voice was muffled as he pressed against his shoulder. The others, he could see, were hovering at a distance.

The ears of the ram hybrid flattened once more, and he moved to slip from Tommy’s grasp.  
“Where did you go?” He could hear the avian say as he refused to let go, and Tubbo just shrugged.  
“You guys were arguing, it was my fault. I don’t want you guys to argue about me. I thought…it was good to leave.” Tommy squeezed tighter at the words, and Tubbo tried to breathe.  
“T….Tommy you’re crushing me!”  
“Toms, let him go.” The calm voice of Phil attracted their attention. He could feel Tommy hesitate, before pushing off him.

“Come sit down Tubbo.” The elder motioned for Tubbo to sit next to him, wrapping a wing around him carefully when he was comfortable.  
“I’m sorry…” The ram began and could feel tears start to sting. Did he make them angry again?

“Don’t be, it’s my fault.”  
Wil’s voice was the next he heard, and he looked up to the other.  
“I shouldn’t have pressured you the way I did. You’re entitled to stay with whoever you want Tubbo. I just…I suppose I just get protective of you; I care for you a lot.” He offered a soft smile, and Tubbo couldn’t help but smile back in response.  
“We all do Tubbo. You hadn’t made them angry; they were angry at the fact they couldn’t have you all to themselves. Far too greedy really, they should learn.” Phil ruffled the youngers hair.  
“We would never want you to leave. You’re part of the flock.”

Tubbo had decided to retreat to his own room after the conversation. As much as Tommy tried to convince him otherwise, only for Phil to warn the younger avian to back off, the ram wanted time to himself.  
They loved him and cared for him, he knew that. Techno had saved him and Tommy had hugged him like he didn’t want to let go.

But as the night wore on, and he could hear everyone telling each other good night, he felt himself quietly pad from his room. Once there were no noises, no sound of footsteps or whispers. He pushed one of the doors open, and quietly closed it behind him, before moving to curl up beside the winged male.  
Phil was happy to oblige, feeling the younger push beside him and lifting a wing. As much as he cared for the others…Phil never pressured him. Phil had always included him, and cared for him, and respected him.  
This was his family, he was sure.

And he really hadn’t wanted to leave his bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at work again over the course of a few days.  
> I just really like SBI and Tubbo ok.
> 
> There may be more in the future, there may not be.  
> They may not be linear, they may be.  
> This takes place after the first chapter I suppose.
> 
> I like dramatic birb Wilbur, this is what you should take from this (potential) future series.


	3. Hunting Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still fluffy? Maybe  
> Engaging with hunters can be really damaging for avian families.

“Why do you have that mask Techno?” The red winged avian looked up from his book to where the young ram was sitting, looking around.  
The plain white mask with a drawn smile hung from an arrow he had stuck into the side of a shelf. There was a crack that almost straight down the middle, and if you were paying close attention there was a smear of blood that indicated the impact point.

Tubbo’s words were innocent enough, a child-like curiosity. Techno was aware, that Tommy and Tubbo knew he and Philza were part of a war, but they refused to discuss it. The tale was too brutal, too cruel.  
He was hesitant, but closed the book he was reading, wrapping a wing lazily around the young ram.  
“I’m effective in pest control.” Was all he muttered. Tubbo looked like he was about to ask further questions, but instead didn’t, and chose to curl up next to the other. Perhaps he would tell of his nightmare one day.

There was a reason they were so far from the city. Avians were the rarest of hybrids. Flight had been coveted by many, but few were actually blessed with the gift.  
Avians were usually solitary, large flocks were rare now adays, not like it used to be. People in other countries liked to keep hybrids as pets, show off the status and the rarity of their hybrid. Thieves and smugglers came to cities like L’Manburg, a safe haven for hybrids of all types, and smuggle them out to be sold.

It wasn’t a war Techno and Phil fought in, it was basic survival when out in the harsh tundra further north, protecting Wil.  
They had fled from the Arctic Empire, a place under fierce rule from a tyrant. The emperor had his attack dogs, George, Bad and Ant, as well as their leaders Dream and Sapnap. While Techno and Phil were confident in dealing with the three lackies, Dream and Sapnap were renowned hybrid hunters.

The memory of that day still gave him nightmares. Of nearly losing Phil and Wilbur.

-

**.x years ago.**

The wind whistled harshly, almost shrieking as it danced through the forest, icy breath carrying snow and cold.  
An evening to stay indoors, to be curled up by a warm fire.  
It was not, however, what Phil was up to.

When he was in the village earlier, he had heard rumours. A cloak over his wings hiding his status, as he bought supplies from a merchant.  
“You live up on the mountain, near the old ruin?” Idle conversation, nothing that Phil didn’t mind.  
“Yes, me and my sons. It’s kind of cold right now though.” The response was hesitant. He had visited the village a few times, they appreciated the emeralds he had, fine cut. They also brought pelts and lumber every so often.  
“There has been word, between you and me, the Emperor’s sent hunters out, believes there are hybrids lurking in the mountains. Apparently a human was seen flying, with wings and everything. Ever heard of anything like that up there?”  
Phil kept emotionless, and just shrugged.

“Tall tales, I’ve also heard of a snow monster, don’t see the emperor sending out his lackies to deal with that.”  
The merchant smirked, wrapping up the rest of the goods, giving a soft nod.

“Be careful, apparently all five are around. Emperor must think it’s serious to send all of them.” Phil took the bundle, tucking it under his cloak to protect from the snow and any dampness.  
“I’ll make sure to, thanks for the update.” And didn’t wait for a further response, as he turned on his heel and started the trek back up.

He had moved quietly, pushing against the harsh wind and buffeting hail. The flight up wouldn’t have been as harsh normally and would have been quicker. But he didn’t want to be spotted. The hunters were elite soldiers, trained to notice the slightest difference.  
But night had fallen as he crested the hill to the small log cabin they called home, with torch light flickering, drawing him.  
They couldn’t be caught, was it worth the risk to stay?

The sound of movement caught his attention, and he turned quickly. Standing in front of him was a man, with thick winter robes and a white head scarf. He noticed the royal guard armour, something not as common to see in these parts. Village and town guard armour weren’t as strong, and usually suitable for bandits or thugs.  
This man was obviously prepared for a fight.

“Can I help you?” Phil gave a soft, non-threatening smile. Glad his cloak covered evidence of his wings. The hood over his head would also hide the feathers in his hair.  
The area they were in was sheltered from the snow and wind, it was easier to hear each other.  
“Sir, you shouldn’t be out right now. We sent messages to all the homes in the nearby villages, there are rumours of hybrids around.”

“Hybrids? There have not been hybrids around these parts for years? Where did you hear about that?” He tried to keep his voice calm. This…hunter…was eyeing him up, reading him. He felt one of his wings twitch in nervousness but tried to hide it with some casual movement.  
“Oh y’know, just around the place. We’ve been tasked by the emperor. He wants all hybrids rounded up, put to work. With their enhanced senses they’re valuable assets. Some of the wealthy nobles like to keep rare hybrids as pets. Interesting isn’t it?”  
Phil knew of this, it was how he lost both his parents. Slavers taking them and forcing them to work to the bone.

“We’ve heard rumours.” The man continued, as he began circling slowly. Shit…Phil that look was familiar, he knew that look.  
“Of avian hybrids, living up the mountain. We believe it’s a whole flock. How long have you been up the mountain, Mr…”  
“P…phil! Just…just Phil is fine. I’ve…I’ve been up here a while now, nearly…15 years. I’ve…not heard of any hybrids living here though. Just me…”  
As he trailed off, he was too slow to back away as the guard cut at the robe, watching as it fell with amusement.  
“Interesting, none at all, Phil.” The emphasis on his name, the smirk that graced the tanned mans features. Phil was exposed, wings in full view of the hunter.

He ran.

And could hear the footsteps behind him, and a voice.

“Guys! Check the house, I got this one.” And Phil stopped dead.

“Please no, please don’t. I can…I’ll go without a fight, whatever you want. Just…not the house.” He saw a few others in the shadows, the wind starting to reach him.

“Why Phil, what’s in the house?” He really wished he hadn’t given this guy his name.

“Please…” He all but whispered, and the hunter turned to one of the others, a masked individual. The man who’s reputation was known, that struck fear into the hearts of all hybrids. Dream.

The simple drawn on face was etched into his nightmares…  
The immortal hunter…

“I’ll take this one, you deal with the house.” The voice was casual and indifferent, as he reached to grab Phil. In response Phil backed away, drawing his own sword.  
“Now now, don’t make this difficult for yourself, freak. Just come quietly, and you can make a pretty pet for someone. Doesn’t that sound nice?” The lilting voice, that sarcastic fakery. Phil snarled launching himself forward. He had to try and get to the house. He had to try and warn his sons of the demon with the mask.

-

Techno was aware of two things.

First of all, Phil was late back home. Usually even in a blizzard he should have made it back by now.  
Second of all, there were people outside. One of them, he was sure was Phil.

He already knew of the process, hiding himself and Wilbur up the stairs. He had given Wil an invisibility potion and had prepared himself with an axe and some diamond armour Phil had helped him craft.  
“I want you to run, as soon as you are able to.” Techno had warned his brother, who had given a conflicted nod.  
“If…you need to head South, to L’Manburg. It’s made for hybrids, it’s safe there. Please Wil, listen to me on this.” They were children, Techno a few years apart wasn’t as tall, but his wingspan made up for that. Wil was tall and lanky, and a writer rather than a fighter. Not that it mattered, Phil hadn’t wanted either of them to be in conflict at all.

Techno heard the sound of the door open, and pushed Wil into a cupboard quietly, before making his way to the top of the stairs.  
Glancing down, he could see three…no four individuals. Where was Phil? He was sure he heard his voice.  
“Search around, there should be others here.” Came a voice.

Techno held his position. He couldn’t give anything away until the opportune moment. While he had trained with Phil, he had never fought people before. Just hours and hours on dummies and hostile creatures that patrolled these mountains. Not as much of a threat as what was currently going on. But he had experience.  
He focused his breathing, forcing himself to be calm and patient. He was the hunter, not the hunted.

The minute he saw a foot at the base of the stairs he pounced, using his wings to ease his fall he crashed into the first person, what looked to be a cat hybrid, shoving him back through into the room. He swung around with the sword instantly striking another, seemingly human.  
This was what he lived for, what he enjoyed, the heat of battle, and used the chair to launch himself up and come crashing down on the third individual, a creature he was unfamiliar with, another hybrid?

The three of them didn’t expect the barrage of attacks, and he managed to knock the shield out of the humans hands and smack the helmet from the cat hybrid.  
But then as he swung once more, his blade made contact with another. Well forged….netherite. A rare material found in the depths of the hells.  
He glanced up to see the creature, another human with a white headscarf tied around instead of a helmet.

They sized each other up, nearly equal strength. Techno could tell, this guy….he had experience behind him.  
“Oh, Phil said there was no others, he lied then.” Came the voice, accented with the dialect of the Arctic Empire. Laced with eloquence, and something further.  
Techno used the idle chatter to kick the man in the stomach, causing him to get knocked back and onto the ground. This one may have experience, but Techno had strength, and he swung the sword down in a killing blow, snarling as it was deflected by the shield the other had.

As the other human approached, Techno swung his blade once more, hitting the human on the head and instantly knocking him out.  
The three weren’t the issue, he could take the three. Their movements were slower, they were impatient, confident. But this fourth one, that was the true threat.  
He took this moment and used his entire strength to grab the human behind him, and slam him through the door and out into the open.   
“What the…-!” The human beneath him began before he was slammed through the door, momentarily out of breath at the force. Techno could sense the others following at equal pace. He had been established as the bigger threat, that’s what he needs.

Until he saw him, that mask, that drawn on smile. Phil had told him stories, of the immortal hunter.  
He felt a blow to his chin as the human below him struggled, causing him to bite down accidentally, painfully on his own tongue, and letting go as a reaction.  
With a smirk, the human squared up to him again.  
“Hey Dream, do you have the other avian?” The lack of response from Dream said it all, while Techno was a confident fighter, Phil trained him.

There was a clash of metal, while every other individual was armoured Phil was not. But Techno was not worried about that.  
Phil did better in the air after all.

As he focused the attention of the other human, he heard the strong beat of wings and another strike. Phil had come crashing down on top of Dream, knocking him to the frozen ground. With that he pushed himself back up into the air, circling around.  
“I’ll throw you off this mountain myself hunter, you came to the wrong area. We’re not going to be taken as pets.” The voice of the elder was void of the usual care, a dangerous threat lingered with each word.  
But Techno couldn’t get distracted. He had his own fight to deal with, as the other two had joined the white bandana human.

Just as two swords swung at him he managed to dive out of the way, kicking his leg out to trip the cat hybrid up causing him to fall prone. With that he brought down another blow, and the hybrid stopped moving. One of the humans, the one without the bandana flinched slightly, and Techno took that as his opening. He charged into him full force, get rid of the weaker links. This one he slammed down into the ground brutally, feeling blood covering his hand.  
He was no killer though, as much as he wanted to be. He dropped the unconscious man, turning to smirk at bandana.  
“I got rid of two, you’re next!” With that he surged forward, sword ready to strike down once more.

“Wait, wait!” The call from the house stopped his charge. And stopped Phil’s aerial attack, turning to see the other….a hybrid? He still wasn’t sure, but he was tall.  
And in his hand, struggling against the grip was…  
“Wil!” He heard Phil cry, and Techno gave a low growl. The potion had worn off…he had given the wrong one. Wil was in danger.

“Hey guys, I found another one, isn’t this one pretty~?” The creature smiled? Techno couldn’t tell. It was so difficult to get a read on this one. Was it even a hybrid?  
Distracted, he felt a blade to his neck, and lowered his own weapon carefully.  
“Good, you don’t need us to tell you how we’ll hurt this one. Get on your knees and drop your weapon.” Techno glanced to Phil, who had been grabbed by the wings by Dream, and was dragged over to the rest of them.

“Good job Bad, is that them all?” The one called Bad nodded as they walked down the stairs, Wil still struggling in his grip. Techno spared a glance at Phil, covered in blood from fighting. He could hear the heavy breathing of his father.  
He just needed Wil out of the creature’s hands. If he could secure that, then he could continue fighting. How…

As if reading his mind, Wil did something completely unexpected. The teen bit down hard on the one called Bad’s hand, causing him to yelp and drop Wil to the ground. With force Wil launched himself in the air, drinking a potion of invisibility before he vanished.  
But no one else had time to see that, as soon as Wil bit down, Techno pushed himself up. Instead of going for the bandana guy, he knew what he had to do.  
With a snarl he surged to Dream, and their weapons clashed. Dream unexpectedly, thinking he had won, his form was off due to the surprise, and Techno tripped him to the ground.  
Another blow came, he was no killer, until his little brother was in danger. He managed to crack the mask, it flying off to the side and he saw the piercing green eyes of the immortal. No holds barred Techno brought his sword down once more, and Dream crumpled to the ground.

With that he turned to the bandana, who had started going for Phil before he saw his leader be knocked unconscious.  
“You will let us go, or I will slit his throat.” The red wings of Techno spread out, threatening. His wingspan almost doubling his size. Phil took the chance to push his own sword to Bad’s neck, having ran for him when Wil escaped.

“B….bu….but!”  
“Sapnap…just…” Bad muttered, and the one they called Sapnap gave a frustrated groan.  
“Fine! Fine… I’ll give you a day. But if we see you fuckers again, I’m killing each and every one of you.”

Techno turned to Phil and glanced back at the house. They dashed to grab what supplies they could before trying to look for Wil. Techno lifted the split mask, tying it to his belt as Phil coaxed Wilbur out from hiding.  
Once they were all gathered and together, they launched into the blizzard. It was usually unsafe to fly in these conditions, but Phil knew, and Techno that they had to get as far away as possible from the empire.

-

**.Present.**

Tubbo and Tommy had went to check on the rams bees, Techno had found out as he had made his way down the stairs. Phil was in the back room of the house.  
Techno moved to approach Wil, who was sitting in his favourite spot on the sofa, before sitting next to him.  
“Let me preen your wings.” Was all he said, and Wil shifted to allow him access while still reading his book.

He was glad they were all safe, far away from the Arctic north, and that Tommy or Tubbo would never have to go through the same hardship.  
But he couldn’t help but miss it. The thirst for blood, the desire to fight and to get stronger. But his strength…as much as he craved conflict he didn’t belong on the battlefield.   
He belonged protecting his family, that was what mattered most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised I wrote this in one day at work?  
> It was a busy day, but I'm easily distracted.


	4. Survival Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hunted is still dangerous for avian (and ram) hybrid families.

“Sloppy, try again.” The sound of wood striking wood, the sound of feet shuffling, stepping, falling.

“Unsteady, try again.” The sound of grunting, yelling, cursing. The monotone replies.

“Predictable, try again.” Repeat the motions, repeat the steps.

“You’re dead, try again.” The press of wood against his chest, against his arm, against his neck.

There was a snarl of frustration as the younger avian threw his sword to the ground.  
“If you say try again one more time in that stupid tone Techno, I swear to god.” He snapped, causing the red winged avian to lower his own sword, expression void of what he was feeling.

“You’re letting emotion drive your strikes Tommy. You’re careless because you overthink. You need to calm yourself. Remember your stance I told you.” He began demonstrating again, but Tommy just groaned.  
“It’s hard though! It’s hard to remember that when you’re trying to hit me back. I don’t want to be dead again! I’m done.” Tommy let out a huff of air, picking the sword up to put away.

“It’s not easy, fighting is never easy. When you have people on all sides. But it’s important you keep your mind clear.” The elder sheathed his own practice sword however and moved to follow Tommy.  
“Do you really think they’ll find us?” Tommy seemed to fumble at the idea, looking around to be on the safe side.

“I’m not sure, they’re excellent at tracking, and the fact they have gotten this close is worrisome. However, they may be stuck in the city for a long time. There are a lot of hybrids there after all, and we don’t exactly leave too much of a trail.” Techno also followed Tommy in looking around and behind them…just to make sure.

“Besides, this is what Phil asked for, and as you know…” The elder hesitated.  
“We do anything for Phil.” Tommy finished with an understanding nod.

-

It had been an unspoken rule between the four hybrids. Phil did so much for them. He made sure they were all safe, and warm, and fed. He mediated their arguments, fixed their wounds, laughed at (some of) their jokes. He was there through the nightmares and the sickness.  
Phil was their dad; he was their home.

But Phil worked himself to the bone. He worked so hard, he failed to care for himself at times. Tommy would say nothing when Phil rested his head on his shoulder and try not to disturb him as he napped. Techno would only look at the bags under his father’s eyes, the stress on his shoulders. Wil would offer to preen or sing when Phil was obviously anxious. Tubbo would give hugs and encouraging words, trying to keep Phil positive.  
It was the duty they shared to their father. They had discussed it one day when Phil had left for the city. Saying he needed to collect certain supplies, and that he would be back in a few days. Phil had looked stressed, anxious to leave them alone. But Techno and Wil promised they’d look after the house and the boys.

“Do you know Phil was sick this morning?” When Tubbo joined the elder two for breakfast, both looked to him confused.  
“I heard him and went to check. He didn’t look good at all. Then he said he had to go to the city for some reason.” The younger had already grabbed a box of cereal, shaking some of its contents into a bowl.  
“Maybe it was due to the letter he received from Quackity yesterday.” Tubbo continued, at this point he remained oblivious to the confused expressions on both Wilbur and Techno’s faces. Tubbo wasn’t going to be the first to admit he followed Phil around when he was bored sometimes, seeing what the other was doing.

Quackity was one of the only people allowed as close to their house. Another avian who lived in L’Manburg, he had helped the flock find a plot of land.   
It was nice, to have someone the same species as them, and since he had been a welcome additional flock member. Though he rarely stayed, saying he had a lot to do in L’Manburg, and that he was busy.  
Phil got on well with Quackity, they joked around and could talk about avian issues elsewhere. Quackity kept them up to date on the different comings and goings.

“We can’t read it.” Techno began before Wil said anything, causing the younger to frown.  
“But if it’s really freaked Phil out, shouldn’t we check at least to see why?!” Wilbur cared little for the privacy of others, and he was an open book about most things himself. Techno knew it was rare for Phil to keep anything important from them for too long.  
“Instead of going through his stuff, why don’t we wait for him to come home? If he’s feeling sick perhaps it’s nothing to worry about?”

Wil only nodded; frustration etched in his features. Tubbo moved to sit next to him, offering a soft smile.   
“Phil will be fine, he always is. He’s the best.” Tubbo wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or Wil more, but it had to be true. He wasn’t sure what they’d do without Phil after all.

-

It was late when a key went to unlock the door, and Phil walked in quietly. He felt absolutely terrible. Quackity had advised of three hunters that had made their way to L’Manburg. The rumours suggested Dream was part of the group.  
Phil remembered their engagement, all those years ago, on top of that frozen mountain. Techno had only improved and gotten stronger, but they had others to worry about. Tubbo and Tommy weren’t trained in combat. He had tried to keep them as safe as possible, away from the hostility that came with their status as hybrids.

But the L’Manburg government were having difficulty tracking the three. They were using disguises or something. It was only known through whispers in the streets, and it could very well be rumours.  
Phil had begged Quackity to keep him updated. It had been dangerous to even make his way to the city, but he had to confirm how important this is, how worrying this was for his family.  
He heard that Dream kept his grudges. And time had only improved things for both of them.

“Phil.” The voice snapped him out of his daze. He hadn’t realised his breathing had increased rapidly, and he was clinging to the nearby wall, trying to control his shaking.  
Wil had began moving closer, reaching out for him. What he wasn’t expecting was the older avian to wrap arms around him in a tight hug.  
“Hey, hey it’s ok. What’s the matter Phil? Everything ok?” He could feel an unsure arm wrap around him in response, and Phil gave a soft sigh. He had to tell them.  
“I need you to get your brothers and come join me in the living room. I have something I need to tell you all.”  
As always, Wil hesitated, like he was looking for confirmation of something. But when he couldn’t find it, he did as he was told. Phil moved through into the room, sitting down with a heavy thud, groaning.  
His head was killing him and his whole body ached. It was either stress or he was catching a fever, and this was a rotten time for it to rear its head. He had to protect them though, he had to stay strong for them.

Tommy and Tubbo came first, Tommy diving to sit beside Phil, squirming to get comfy. The elder couldn’t help but give a soft smile, running fingers through his son’s hair.  
“Hey mate, how’s your day been?” He motioned for Tubbo to come sit next to them too, wrapping wings around both of them. They were safe for the moment, and that’s what counted too.  
Tommy rattled off everything he and Tubbo had been doing, from Techno teaching him mythology to Wilbur going over geography and some history.   
Tubbo added in a few things here and there, both of them bouncing off each other on different topics. It was nice, the careless nature they had.

When Wil re-entered with Techno, Phil felt the stress return instantly, and his shoulders shake.  
“Can you both go sit with your brothers…please.” The low whisper of a voice causing both Tommy and Tubbo to glance to each other, before doing as they were told.

Once they were all sitting across from him, Techno choosing to take the armchair while the other three took the sofa, Phil took a deep breath.  
“The Hunters are in L’Manburg, three of them.” Straight to the point, and his eldest two reacted exactly how he expected them to.  
Techno silently gripped the arms of the armchair, he could see his fingers digging into the fabric and his eyes looking directly at the floor. Wil had instantly stood, wings spreading out in almost a defensive fashion in front of Tommy and Tubbo.  
“WHAT?! How long? How did you find out? Do they know about us?” The younger rapidly began hyperventilating and Phil motioned to try and calm him, reaching to pull him so he was sitting down beside him, wrapping a wing around him carefully.

“What does that mean?” Tommy frowned, shrinking a little. Tubbo, in all his observation, was glancing between Techno and Wil. While outbursts and overexaggerating was a common occurrence with Wil, seeing Techno like this was unsettling. Though he was usually quiet, and his emotions unreadable, he looked…scared.  
“Wil, I need you to calm down for me. Please. I know, I know.” Phil began, trying to comfort the other.  
“I don’t know how long they’ve been here, I found out from Quackity. He sent me a letter, he’s an avian too after all, and I may have spoken to him when he was first helping us out. He promised me he’d keep an eye out, I just never thought it would happen. I don’t think they know about us…though again, I’m not sure. I doubt it, we’re pretty far from the city.”

“What does this all mean?!” Tommy tried again, getting frustrated with the lack of response to his own question. Both Wil and Techno glanced to Phil, before Techno pushed himself up, moving to sit between both Tubbo and Tommy.  
“Remember how I mentioned we were in a war?” His wings wrapped around the pair, mimicking the action Phil had done to them earlier, keeping them safe. It was an innate thing for avians to do to their young, to shield them from the outside world.

“We have always been at war, just not the same war you read about in books. Avians are hunted in other countries. Me, Wil and Phil aren’t from around here. You’ll notice our accents are different. We’re from a place far north, covered in snow. It’s called the Artic Empire. Ruled by a tyrant people call Schlatt. Schlatt is a hybrid, similar to Tubbo actually. A ram hybrid. But he believes that he is the superior, and that everyone else is lesser.” With a soft sigh he glanced to his brother and father, Phil had a hand rubbing the back of the brown winged avian, who’s turn it was to look at the floor, listening…recounting the memories.  
“Well, Schlatt and people who live in the Artic Empire keep rare hybrids as pets. Cats, dogs, sheep…they’re all common and can work to buy their freedom if they choose to. But there are ‘exotic’ ones. Dragons, demonic…avian. They cannot buy their freedom, they are enslaved and forced to act pretty as pets, as tools…sometimes as weapons for war.” With a pause he stood up, moving to look out of the window, as if he was checking, keeping an eye on his surroundings.

“Phil protected us in the Artic Empire, me and Wil when we were younger. We grew up high in the mountains, in a secluded cottage in the middle of a spruce forest. We were hidden, until a local village spotted one of us potentially flying. The hunters were called. A group of elite fighters that are trained to capture rare hybrids and bring them back to serve the Emperor.” Techno could see Wil’s hands grasp at his trouser legs, flinching. The next part was the worst memory.  
“There was…five of them who came. You both have seen the mask in my room. The old owner…Dream. He’s known as the immortal hunter, a monster in his own right. He has a group, Sapnap and George are the names of the two other humans he travels with. I couldn’t remember the two hybrids who tagged along.”

Tommy’s eyes had never left Techno, listening to the story in vivid detail. Tubbo had clung to Tommy, ears flattened displaying his discomfort. They were both enthralled with the elder and the story however, on the edge of their seats.  
“They found Phil and investigated the house that me and Wil were in…we managed to fight them off…”  
“Techno, managed.” Phil interrupted, glancing at his son.

“I was overwhelmed by Dream, he’s a skilled fighter. Techno protected Wilbur, and fought off the others, before knocking Dream unconscious. We had a feeling he wasn’t dead; we had spoken about it before. But…to have them this close…I think we have to move.” He was completely dejected. He worked so hard on building a home here, and it was falling apart. He had to keep them safe.  
“What?! But this is our home? Why should we run?!” Tommy snapped, and Tubbo nodded.  
“We can fight for it, if Techno could take them before…” Tubbo began and Techno froze.

“Oh no! We were lucky, extremely lucky they weren’t as prepared as they thought they were. Now they’re on the hunt, and they’ve had time… I agree with Phil, we shouldn’t take that risk. We should pack up and get out of here.” Techno had moved away from the window, drawing the curtains behind him as a sign of wariness.  
“But we have to leave our home again…” The response was not from Tubbo or Tommy this time, but Wilbur. His voice nothing more than a whisper as he gripped his trousers, staring down at the ground. Phil kept him in a hug, glancing up to the other three.

They sat in silence for a while. It was a lot of information to take in, the fact that they were being hunted. They had been lucky with their safety for so long, it was hard to imagine giving all that up and leaving, finding a new place. Tommy and Tubbo had grown up in this home, it would be difficult to imagine either of them anywhere else.  
“Techno…I need you to do me a favour.” Phil said after a while, causing the three of them to look to the elder, Wil still staring at the ground, unfocused.  
“I need you to train Tubbo and Tommy how to defend themselves. I also need you Wil, to touch up on your fighting…if you are sure about this, staying here, we may need to defend where we live. They may never find us…but if you are all in agreement, it is what we will do.” Will gave a hesitant nod, almost snapping out of the trance-like state he was in.  
“Yeah…yeah sure. We can defend this place. I don’t want to run from them, I really don’t.”

Techno looked at the others, before giving a shrug.  
“I’m happy to train you if you’re wanting this, but I dunno. Dream is tough, Sapnap also is a great fighter. I just don’t want you guys hurt.” Tommy and Tubbo had confidence in their expressions and started talking to each other excitedly about getting trained by Techno. The red winged avian could tell however that Wil was still nervous, and Phil looked downright exhausted. They were still going to be living in fear, fear that they would no longer be safe, and their home would be taken from them, as it was prior.

-

He trained Tommy more than Tubbo. While Tubbo said he was happy to, Techno could tell his heart wasn’t in it, he wasn’t a fighter. Wil was fast, and confident in his strikes. But there was something different about him when he wielded a blade. His personality would shift, and he would close off for hours afterwards, not willing to talk to anyone.

Techno took the opportunity when everyone else was sleeping to knock quietly on Wil’s door, before pushing it open softly. They had been closer before this had all happened…the first time it happened. Before their thoughts were on survival and war, on the protection of their family.  
He saw the blanketed lump shift slightly, and Wil glance up, before Techno came and sat next to him.  
“Can I stay here?” He knew Wil wouldn’t come to him in this current state. A mix of pridefulness and fear. His brother liked to be confident, and arrogant. The way he carried himself and the way he flared up.  
He watched as the younger moved to adjust, and he lay next to him, giving a soft sigh.

“Are you ok Techno?” The voice was soft, barely a whisper, words carefully chosen, as if avoiding the real question he wanted to ask.  
“Trying to be. For you guys. I don’t want to have to fight again Wil, I just…I like our peace, I like our home.”  
After a seconds pause Wil turned so he was facing him, even in the dark he could see the small hint of a smile.  
“We’ll protect them, this is our home, we should defend it. They can’t take on all of us.” Techno gave a soft smile, feeling Wil move again beside him. This…this would be fine. They could deal with this. Phil was preparing, they were training, they could do this. They had to do this.

“Thanks Tech.” The younger muttered, and the older avian pushed their shoulders together.

With that both of them started to drift, with nightmares and dreams subsiding for one night, comforted by the presence of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this becoming like regular fiction?  
> I feel like this is for me.
> 
> Why do I only write this when I'm at work?

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my longer fic. But I just...I can't help it sometimes.


End file.
